Hell's Fury
by CallMeSweetie
Summary: There is a saying; Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned, but no woman's fury can compare to a scorned Isabella Marie Swan... Dark Bella in later chapters. Rated T for language.


**Okay. This is my first Twilight fanfic. Anyway, I hope you'll like it! Standard disclaimers applied.**

Summary: There is a saying; Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned, but no woman's fury can compare to a scorned Isabella Swan... Dark Bella

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_"I don't want you anymore."_

_"W-what?" It couldn't be true. I must've heard wrong. Edward promised me. He promised we'd be together... Forever._

_"You're not good enough for me Bella. I'm sorry." He was gone. He left. And he didn't love me anymore... I started walking. Toward the direction I thought Edward went. Baby steps at first, then I started to walk faster. Next thing I knew, I was running through the forest screaming Edward's name. Everything's a blur after that..._

The girl closed the book she was reading from. Her hair that ended midback was jet-black, and even darker than night itself. Her eyes that were a pure white, held maturity. Her body was firm with curves in all the right places. "Bella. This book is boring. I don't know why you recommended it to me." The girl looked her friend beside her. Her hair had curly mahogany locks that cascaded gracefully down her waist. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown; It's innocence hiding something darker, and more sinister in their depths. Her lips, a sinful shade of red, were plump and pouty. Her body that put all professional models to shame with its well defined curves and porcelain like texture. Said girl sighed. "That's because I never recommended it to you. Now put my journal away Lucina." Lucina pouted. "But Bella! I'm blind! You'll have to do it for me." Her tone went from teasing to matter-of-fact. Bella sighe again, and snatched the book from Lucina's hands. She got up, and put the book in her room.

"Bella?" Lucina called her from the living room. Bella sighed again. "Yes Lucina?" She was already walking back to the living room. "How long has it been?" Bella blinked twice, and closed her eyes. "Two years." She barely whispered out, but Lucina heard it. "I see. I was doing a job in Vermont. Sorry I didn't get to you sooner, but that job was a bitch." Bella giggled. "That's okay Lucina. Remember the term better late than never?" Lucina put her hand to her chin, as if she was in deep thought. "No I have not." Bella giggled again, and this made Lucina smile. It always made Lucina happy when Bella was happy. It was always a happy time when her best friend, and partner smiled.

"Bella?" Bella mentally sighed, but answered her best friend. "Yes Lucina?" Bella turned to look at her. Lucina was biting her lip. Bella could see the inner turmoil in her best friends sightless eyes. _'What could make her feel like that?' _Lucina took a shaky breath. "Bella. If they ever come back would you leave?" Bella's eyes widened. _'So that's why.'_ Bella walked towards the trembling girl, and put her arms around her. "Shhh. It's okay. I won't leave." Lucina turned her tear streaked face towards Bella. "Promise?" Bella gave a reassuring smile. "Ofcourse." Lucina smiled, and fell asleep in the arms of her best friend.

It was silent for a few minutes, but that was broken by a familiar ring tone.

'_Te amo, te amo_

_She says to me,_

_I hear the pain in her voice.'_

Bella shifted Lucina to her left arm so she could reach behind her with her right. "Hello?...Oh, hey boss... Another mission?... But we just...Fine, what kind of mission?...Assassination, got it. What kind? Human, vampire, or werewolf?... Human? That's so boring...Whatever. How many?... Three?...That was rhetorical, and you know it... Yeah laugh it up boss man. Anyway, I accept the mission...Kay, I'll put your name on Lucina's birthday card. Bye." With a beep Bella hung up on her boss.

"Lucina. Lucina wake up." Lucina stirred. "Five more minutes mom." Bella outright laughed. "Hey, I'm just one year older than you." Lucina blinked, and rubbed her eyes. "Why'd you wake me?" Bella gave a sad smile. "I've got a mission. Assassinate three humans, and kill any witnesses." Lucina nodded. "But you're still gonna disobey orders, and take in a kid aren't you?" Bella smirked. "You know me so well." Lucina snorted at her best friend. "Unfortunately, now sleep with me. You have an upcoming mission, and I've gotta pick Lucas up from the daycare." Bella rolled her eyes. "Fine I will, but remember to borrow some movies so you won't get bored, and mess the house up." It was Lucina's turn to roll her eyes. "Fine. now let's sleep!" Bella smiled, and laid down on the couch with Lucina. They fell asleep almost instantly.

_Somewhere in Forks-_

_'Bella. Where are you?' _Golden eyes were surveying an empty meadow. If you had looked into those golden eyes you would've seen a combination of anger,confusion, frustration, guilt,... and love

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Hey guys! I hope you like my first twilight fanfic! Anyway, I promise I'll explain more of Bella, and Lucina's job. Until the next chappie!


End file.
